Snark and Passion
by Hieiko
Summary: A collection of drabbles involving Spike and Cordy, as responses to different challenges.
1. See and Fall

Title: **See and Fall**  
Author: Hieiko  
Pairing: Spike/Cordy  
Notes: For the **openonsunday** challenge, "Watching".  
Summary: Post - BtVS S6 / AtS S3. Cordy sees the newest vamp with a soul.

When Cordelia Chase became a higher being, she didn't believe that there would be anything out there that could still shock her.

Then she saw _him_.

Spike. _William the Bloody_, fighting for the restoration of his soul. But then the reason for his quest became known to her, so she refused to be impressed.

But, she was intrigued. So she watched him, as he struggled with madness, sought to free himself from evil's control, until finally he became his own man again.

And she couldn't help falling just a little bit in love with him.

Her tears flowed when he died to save the world.


	2. Bored

Title: **Bored**  
Author: Hieiko  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel the Series  
Pairing: Spike/Cordy  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or AtS.  
Notes: Written for livejournal community **tv100**'s challenge: notebook, zippo lighter, coffee cup.  
Summary: In an AU world, Cordy and Spike share living space.

Punk rock music was blaring in Cordelia's apartment. At six o'clock in the morning.

The former cheerleader was not amused. In the kitchen, she grabbed her favorite coffee cup, then to her surprise, found the pot already filled with steaming hot goodness. A smile formed on her lips.

"Bored, Spike?" Cordy asked her new roommate as she walked into the living room.

"Well, yeah." Spike was lying practically upside down on the couch. He flicked his Zippo lighter on and off in time to the music.

"What you need, Billy boy, is a hobby," Cordy said, tossing something to him.

It was a notebook.


	3. Bite Me

Title: **Bite Me**  
Author: Hieiko  
Pairing: Spike/Cordy  
Disclaimer: I don't own AtS.  
Notes: Written for livejournal community **openonsunday**'s challenge: Unexpected.  
Summary: Mid - You're Welcome. Cordy's reaction to being bitten.

"Spike." Cordelia grinned widely when she saw the blond vampire. "Well, well. I heard you weren't evil anymore, which kind of makes the hair silly."

Spike's face shifted into demonic features.

"Or nice?" Cordy amended. But Spike never even paused as he grasped her shoulders and sank his fangs into her neck.

She screamed as pain shot through her like lightning.

At first.

Time seemed to slow as she felt Spike ease his grip on her. Each draw of blood became a little less like a bite, and a little more like a kiss.

When Spike finally withdrew, Cordelia secretly lamented the loss of his touch.


	4. Nightmares

Title: **Nightmares**  
Author: Hieiko  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Pairing: Spike/Cordy  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.  
Notes: Written for **waywardchilde**, for the Fandom Drabble Challenge.  
Summary: Post - The Gift. A moment in between chapters 1 and 2 of "To Be Loved", by **waywardchilde**.

Spike never said anything, but Cordelia knew about the dreams.

She knew that every time the blond vampire went to sleep, he found a new and better way to save the Slayer. Then he would wake and realize that it hadn't been real. Cordelia didn't know what else to do when that happened, so she just held him until he fell asleep once more.

It was terrible, maybe even evil of her to think so, but Cordelia couldn't help but want to keep Buffy out of Spike's dreams. Maybe then he'd stop thinking that waking up was a nightmare.


	5. Card Game

Title: **Card Game**  
Author: Hieiko  
Characters: Spike, Cordy  
Notes: Written for **openonsunday**'s "Numbers" challenge.  
Summary: AU. Spike and Cordy play poker.

The players locked stares. Almost simultaneously, they each raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Ladies first," one said.

"Oh no, you first," said the other.

"As you wish." Spike laid his cards down with a flourish. "Let's see you beat that, princess."

"You cheated!" Cordelia cried indignantly, before her lips quirked into a smile. "But, it doesn't matter, 'cause I still win." And with that, she waved her royal flush at him.

Spike groaned, and dropped his cash on the table. "Never playing poker with you again, love. Do you get visions about my cards or something?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes.


End file.
